Motorcycles & Sensible Logic
by Romantically Loveless
Summary: Mikan asks Natsume what he'd do if they were on a motorcycle with a brake failure. "Alright, you're not selfish but you'd sacrifice me. Thanks a ton, Natsume." One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the cheesy motorcycle story or Gakuen Alice.

**Dedication: **Danielle, for putting up with me and all my student council issues. Thanks, kiddo & Happy Birthday.

**Special Thanks To: **Zareena, for getting me to write while she was playing FIFA with her older bro. :)

**Motorcycles & Sensible Logic  
**

* * *

_A girl and guy were speeding over 100 mph on a highway on a motorcycle..._

_Girl: Slow down, I'm scared.  
Guy: No, this is fun.  
Girl: No it's not. Please, it's too scary!  
Guy: Then tell me you love me.  
Girl: Fine I love you. Slow down!  
Guy: Now give me a BIG hug.  
*The girl hugs him tightly*  
Guy: Can you take my helmet off and put it on yourself? It's bugging me._

_  
(In the paper the next day): A motorcycle had crashed into__ a ditch _because of brake failure. Two people, found to be one male whom was driving the vehicle and one female, whom was behind him were on it, but only the female had survived. The truth was that halfway down the highway, the male realized that his brakes malfunctioned, but he didn't want to let the female know. Instead, he had her say she loved him and felt her hug one last time and then he had her wear his helmet so that she would live even though it meant that he would die. 

----

Sumire had just showed Mikan the story that morning and her emerald green eyes were getting red and swollen. Their noses were both runny and stuffed with, well, _snot. _

"Natsume!" _*hic*_ "Isn't this-"_*hic*_ "-story sad?" _*hic*_ "I mean," _*hic*_"-he sacrificed his life for her." Mikan looked at her boyfriend with teary eyes.

"Tch. What a stupid guy." Natsume replied from the back of the room. His legs were propped up on his desk (which he never used) and he was reading the latest volume of _Bleach. _

The girls whose hearts had been captured turned around to look at the fire caster with wide eyes. He called the heartfelt story they were sobbing about, _stupid? _

"What is _wrong _with you, Natsume? He died for her!" Mikan yelled towards him, completely frustrated and confused.

Natsume lowered his legs from his desk and planted them on the floor. Still slouching, he replied, "Wrong with _me?_ That guy in the story was a flat out idiot."

Instead of crying even harder, Mikan clenched her jaw and started stomping towards Natsume. Her hands were in a tight fist, swinging, as she walked by her peers. Everyone was smart enough not to get in the middle of their battles. Last time, some kid got a black eye _and _a bloody nose after interfering.

She looked at him with the most intense face she could muster which made her look like a pole was launched up her rear end. The observers were all staring at the two supposed girlfriend and boyfriend, wondering what would happen next. Mikan opened her mouth and...

_Bring!_

Everyone scattered back to their seats as Jinno entered the room.

"Get your text books out."

--

The silent bickering between the nullifier and fire caster went on the rest of the morning; even though lunch was their usual 'quality' time to go to the Sakura tree. Hotaru used one of her inventions to see if either of them were under the tree. Natsume was nowhere to be found and Mikan was in detention for sleeping in class.

Hotaru, Sumire, Koko, Anna, Mochu and Kitsuneme were all seated in the lunchroom eating their ranked meals. In the background, girls were people chatting amongst themselves and girls asking their boyfriends what they would do if _they _were on a motorcycle which had a break failure.

Loudly slurping their soup, Koko and Kitsuneme were racing to who could finish the fastest with Mochu as the referee. While at the other end of the table, Sumire and Anna were talking about the latest clothing boutique that opened at Central Town. Hotaru was observing the lot of them and eating her crab brains in silence.

A fist slammed onto the table and a voice yelled, "He wins! Kitsuneme wins this round!"

"Oh yeah! Epic pwn right there, Koko! Boo yeah!" Kitsuneme jumped up and pointed towards Koko grinning.

"You cheated! You had less soup than me!" Koko rebutted.

Eventually, the voices faded back into the crowd. The cafeteria was getting louder and louder, until the point where you couldn't hear the person next to you. All of a sudden, a loud thudding sound was made. The whole room went silent and Hotaru was silently smirking.

---

All the students of Class B began heading back to class. It was the sixth block for the day and it was Study Hall. In other words, free time. Unlike the usual rowdiness with paper airplanes and loud conversations the room was filled with an awkward silence. Usually, Mikan's bubbly personality would prevent silences like this. But today, she and Natsume were at the separate ends of the room.

They were both secretly observing one another. Natsume was pretending to be sleeping but was actually staring at the brunette through his bangs. Down at the other end of the room, Mikan pretended she was studying her math textbook, which she looked past towards Natsume.

Eventually, Natsume caught on once he noticed that the Nullifier was not studying her textbook. How did he know? Her textbook was upside down.

"Psst, Mikan. Take a picture, it'll last longer." Koko teased her.

"Huh? What're you talking about? I'm just studying."

"It's pretty obvious you're not. You're staring at Natsume right now."

"I am absolutely not staring at Natsume right now!" Mikan abruptly stood up from her seat causing the whole class to stare at her.

A quiet snigger was heard from the other end. It was obvious that Natsume was enjoying seeing Mikan _loudly_ announcing she was staring at him during one of the quietest times of the day.

With her face turning red, Mikan walked right up to Natsume with her face directly in front of his; their noses were almost touching. Once again, the couple began throwing insults at each other.

"So you're saying that if we were on a motorcycle and there was a break failure, you'd keep wearing the helmet? Then you'd just let me die?"

"We're not getting out of this place any time soon, Polka." Natsume calmly replied.

"Pay attention! It's a hypothetical question! I'm asking about _if _we were on a motorcycle." Mikan retorted.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Polka. Unlike that guy, I'm not selfish."

"Alright, you're not selfish but you'd sacrifice me. Thanks a ton Natsume."

"Hn. And I thought you would know me better than that."

"It's not like I can read your angsty mind. You're so stupid compared to that guy."

"Tch. I'm way smarter than that guy."

"What would you do then, genius? Save yourself?" the exasperated nullifier raised her hands in confusion.

Natsume looked up towards Mikan's eyes and spoke in an obvious tone, "Keep driving until I run out of gas."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **I actually thought that the guy should've drove until he ran out of gas.

It's the first complete fic I've written. Woohoo.

Every time you DON'T review, a unicorn dies.  
Review the story, save a unicorn.


End file.
